1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to water controlling devices and in particular to a faucet operating device having a foot operated valve for controlling the flow of water from faucets.
2. Prior Art
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for use in controlling the flow of fluids, particularly water, the device being particularly adapted for use in controlling the flow of water to a faucet by the use of a foot pedal.
Structures are readily available for the control of water to a wash fountain by a foot operated pedal encircling the wash fountain In the control of individual wash basins the entire wash basin must be specifically designed to accommodate the controls and is built as a particular unit.
Another object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a foot operated water controlled device that can be easily adapted to wash basins or lavatory cabinets.
Further, the wash basins of the prior art required that the foot pedal be continuously depressed in order to have a water flow from the faucet. The person operating the water flow must continually stand on the foot pedal to control the flow from the faucet This may be fine for workers and non-handicapped people but is non-functional for persons who are handicapped and cannot stand immediately adjacent to the wash basin or who cannot coordinate the depression of the foot pedal while washing themselves at the wash basin.
Therefore, another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid controlling device that can be easily actuated by a foot pedal and latched to continue the flow of the fluid until released.